


Into the Green

by pushkin666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Evil Sam Winchester, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6086662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushkin666/pseuds/pushkin666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean keeps trying to escape Sam, but somehow Sam always manages to find him.  He realises that in the end he has no choice but to give up</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into the Green

The mist oozed between the gnarled branches of the trees. The swamp pulled at his feet, catching and holding him.

Dean cursed. Of all the places to end up this was the worst. He staggered forward, trying not to think about his pursuers.

"Dean, oh Dean..." The words drifted from behind him and his hand instinctively moved to his gun. Not that it would do any good. He'd already tried shooting Sam, only to fail miserably. Which is how he was here, running again. Dean stumbled and went down, putting his hands out only to get them covered in muck. He pushed himself up, trying to steady himself.

The ground beneath his feet moved and then two bright green snakes slid out of the water and up his legs. He lurched forward, only to be pulled back, the snakes grasping firmly at his legs. Dean tried to pry one of them off but it only hissed at him and bared its fangs, tightening its grip. The sounds behind him got louder and a moment later Sam was striding through the water toward him, followed by four of his demons.

Dean cursed again and tried to struggle forward only to have the snakes curl and twist around his legs.

"Dean." Same came to a stop in front of him. "I see you're playing with the local wildlife." He clicked his fingers and the snakes slowly untangled themselves. Dean shuddered as they slid down his legs back into the undergrowth. Sam's eyes gleamed in the pale light and Dean shuddered for a whole different reason.

Sam smiled and stepping forward he quickly disarmed Dean, passing the guns and knives back to one of his demons.

"Shall we bind him?" asked the demon smirking at Dean.

Sam shook his head. "No need,” he said and Dean knew it was the truth. He could only keep running for so long. Each time he tried to escape Sam caught him and people died. This time it had been Garth who'd paid the price for helping him.

"You'll come of your own accord won't you Dean," Sam said, smiling at him.

His heart sinking Dean knew it was true and despairingly he nodded.


End file.
